Potter Problems
by vandalen39
Summary: James Sirius Potter II has a problem. She has got long brown hair and blue eyes, and her name is Alice Longbottom II . Next gen. fanfic about friendship, to be in love with said friend and what to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Author: No, of course I do not own Harry Potter, I just borrowed Rowlings universe a bit for fun.

**My first fanfic - here it goes:**

**Potter problems**

_Monday the 16__th__ of November in the evening._

My name is James Sirius Potter and I have a problem. Which problem, you might ask? Well, I think the easiest way to explain, is to take it from the beginning.

As you have probably already deduced from my name, I'm the oldest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I have my father's messy and untidy black hair and my mother's brown eyes. I'm quite a charming Gryffindor lad if I say so myself, and I love to prank my fellow Hogwarts students, quite like my marauder grandfather James Potter did. I'm named after him by the way, him and his best friend Sirius Black.

So, back to my problem. With a family like that, I could have a lot of problems. My dad and his reputation could be one of them: He's a war hero you see, defeated Voldemort at the age of 17 with the help of his two best friends, my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron Weasley. In the not-saving-the-world-compartment, he became the youngest seeker in the century, opened the chamber of secrets, defied a basilisk as a 12-year old and won the triwizard competition in his fourth year, just to name a few accomplishments. Pretty impressive, huh?

You see, even though all of this could cause an enormous amount of trouble, being the first born son of the chosen one and all, it doesn't. I choose to be my own person. I can and will not try to live up to my father's reputation; I'm not stupid you know! I'm glad he took care of the magical world so I don't have to.

What then, what's the problem? Well, it could have been my mom. She was a famous quidditch star. She played as a chaser for the Holy head Harpies for a couple of years. She also survived meeting Voldemort as an 11-year old girl and still become a normal human being – well almost (hehe, take that mom)! Difficult to live up to – Yes, but that's not it either. Mom (and dad for that matter, and – well my entire family on the Weasley-side actually) is obsessed with quidditch, so naturally I've been raised properly. I'm an awesome chaser, the best seen in Hogwarts for years actually and I'm not just bragging. Yesterday I actually got a letter from puddlemere united for a tryout to become pro after graduation…

My grandfather was one of the famous marauders, and man was he brilliant or what! Did you know he became an animagus in his 5th year at Hogwarts? He also created the marauders map, a fantastic piece of paper if you ask me, helped me a lot in my mischievous ways. And he holds the record of most detentions at Hogwarts, next to Sirius Black of course but honestly, who can beat him. Actually I'm closing in on them together with Fred Weasley II, my best mate and cousin. George and Fred are in between, but hey, my seventh year isn't over yet… But I'm getting sidetracked, aren't I?

My problem is Alice. Alice Longbottom if you need me to be more precise. Yes, Prof. Longbottoms daughter Alice, who is head girl this year. What about her? Well, I've known Alice my whole life; she kind of grew up next door. Ok, that's not entirely correct, she grew up at the leaky cauldron, but her family and mine see each other a lot, something about going to school, together, the war and all that. And Alice is a great girl, she really is. She's a Rawenclaw, nice to everyone, caring, quite brilliant (hence the head girl position) and very pretty. And that is kind of my problem.

She's always been my friend. Not the closest, 'cause that would be Fred, but definitely a friend. She's the one who holds Fred and me in line, or she tries to at least. She's Roxanne's best friend (Fred's twin sister). She's the one I chat with when Fred and Roxanne are in twin mode. I guess I've always just taken her for granted. Then, out of the blue, Minnie (you know, headmistress McGonagall) gives me the head boy position (Yes I know, it's actually quite hilarious, she must be out of her mind. Who would make me head boy!).

I get to live with Alice in the head quarters. We see each other all the time. At patrols, when planning meetings and when we crash in the couch after a long day of school. And all of a sudden, I'm beginning to notice that Alice is pretty. She has warm and blue eyes that look at you kindly while she's smiling. Her hair is long and brown and it falls just beneath her shoulder and looks very soft. I'm sure she's been like that all the time, knowing Alice and all, but the difference is; now I notice it.

I don't like it one bit I'll tell you. Earlier today saw her talking to Sam Wood. She smiled at him and was curling at lock of her hair around her fingers, flirting if you ask me. And I got so angry I just wanted to hit him – hard. And then I got confused. Why was I feeling angry? Sam is our quidditch captain and a friend of mine; he's a nice bloke who obsesses over quidditch as much as I do.

Now I'm sitting in the head quarters, gazing in to the fire, and I think I know why. I, James Sirius Potter, am in love with Alice Longbottom. CRAP!

The thing is - Alice has known me all her life. She knows me, you know? Okay maybe I ought to explain that. She doesn't care who my father is or my mother for that matter. She doesn't scream in joy and almost faint and want to kiss me when I'm done playing quidditch and the team won again. She doesn't think I'm ohhhh so clever and fantastic head boy James Potter. To her I'm just James. Nothing more, nothing less.

I used to like that about her, and in a way I still do. Who wants fan girls anyway, they can be so annoying. She's just down-to-earth Alice who makes sure I don't too cocky and arrogant. In return I convince her to go to the kitchen with me after curfew sometimes, I make her delay her homework ones in a while to get some fresh air and I've even corrupted her to help us with a prank sometimes. I would say we have a really nice balance. But what the hell am I going to do when I like her, huh? Just ask her out you say?

Well, normally I would do just that. Just approach the girl; smile charmingly at her and maybe put an arm around her shoulders. Then I would ask her out and she would say yes (Well, what can I say, I a popular bloke!). Of course I would flirt a bit with her before that, joke with her, give her a bit of attention, girls dig that. But Alice wouldn't fall for any of that, she would probably laugh her ass off instead and slap me at my arm for joking with her.

Stupid, sweet, pretty Alice, I think frustrated and cross my arm across my chest. How am I supposed to act around her now? Should I just tell her? But she's one of my best friends and that could just become so awkward. Especially since we're Heads together and practically live together. However, I refuse to become a lovesick little boy that get all awkward and shy around her, that's just not who I am. I guess I'll just have to be patient for a while, maybe if I'm lucky it will just go away again. I guess I've sitting here for a while, 'cause suddenly the portrait opens and Alice enters.

"Hi James". She puts her books at the table nearby and let herself fall into the couch next to me. She yawns widely. "Man, I'm so tired; I think I could sleep for two days straight." She really does look exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, shoulders slumped and her hair is a mess.

"Long day huh?" I ask and put an arm around her (No, it's not what you think, I won't ask her out, come on, give me a little credit!) and she moves closer to me and let her head rest on my shoulder while she sighs a yes. This has sort of become a routine during the last 2-3 months. After a hectic day with classes, homework, quidditch (me), tutoring (her) and sometimes patrolling, we take a timeout in front of the fireplace in the evening right before we go to bed. It's sort of a ritual by now. I sigh, this is nice, her varm body close to mine. I will never admit it out loud if anyone was to ask me (hey, I'm a guy) but it satisfies me in a way I've never experienced before.

We sit here for a while but I don't know how long. Her eyes are closed and I can hear her breathing is slowing down. She's falling asleep and even though I don't want to, I wake her up so she can go to bed. Reluctantly she gets up and we go to our separate bedrooms. Right before she opens the door to her room she turns her head and smile sleepily at me with her eyes half closed. Her long brown hair fall down her back as she with a slightly hoarse voice says:

"Goodnight James, sweet dreams". Then she enters and the door closes behind her. Well, that was kind of sexy… I shake myself out of my stupor and walks into my room. Stupid teenage hormones!

* * *

That's the first of 4-5 chapters. Do you like it? R&R please :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Potter problems - continued**

_Tuesday the 17__th__ of November, very early in the morning_

I wake up way to early because Alice all of a sudden is screaming her head off. With my heart racing I jump out of bed, grab my wand and runs to her room. I frantically push her door open and – She is standing on her bed, screaming and pointing towards a corner. I stop abruptly. What the hell? I rub my sleepy eyes.

"Alice, what's the prob…"

"Mouse! There's a mouse by the closet! Get it out James," she whines and looks terrified. It takes me a second to understand what she's talking about. A mouse? That's why she's screaming? A harmless mouse? My pounding heart slows down to a normal heart rate.

"Bloody hell, Alice, I thought you were being attacked or something and then it's just a mouse. I'm going back to bed, it's gone already." I shake my head and yawns. "Probably scared it to dead anyway", I mutter to myself and turn to leave; feeling very tired now the effect of the adrenaline wears off.

"No James, please don't' leave", she almost yells and walks backwards on her bed only to hit the wall with a dull sound. "I'm sure it's still there, please, please, please get it out. I don't have my wand, and I'm terrified of mice." I sigh. Mice, I mean - come on, what can they do to you, run over your feet? Scary huh! I point my wand towards the floor and search for the mouse with _revelio_. Nothing to be found of course and I point it out to Alice as I turn around to face her.

"It's gone Al…" That's all I get to say before my mouth drops because Merlin, she's naked! Well almost naked. A thin white towel is wrapped around her, just barely covering the more personal parts of her body. Her slightly wet body I might add. With her still wet hair clinging to her skin. I momentarily lose my ability speak. Alice Is Naked Under That Towel. What hell is she thinking! I can do nothing but stare, damn she's hot! I'm shocked to my core. The silence is deafening.

"James, what's the matter?" she asks me quite oblivious, until she realize that I'm standing there in my boxers and she's only wearing that tiny, tiny towel. Then she begins to blush. And blush some more. And it continues all the way down to the rim of the towel. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear a small voice telling me that I should look away and tactfully leave the room. But a higher and much more demanding voice wants to know if the blushing continues further down. Then Alice clears her throat.

"Well, ah, thank you James." Her voice is a bit high-pitched and the sound seems to shake my muddled brain into action. She carefully steps down from the bed and - man is this an awkward situation or what? I begin to retreat towards the door. I have to get back to my own room – the one without a naked Alice in it. I can just feel my cheeks getting redder by the second. Great!

"Yes, I uhmm, I guess I w-will see you later then." And then I flee the room. The door in my room bangs loudly as I slam it closed and I lean against it, trying to breathe properly. Dammit dammit dammit. Now I can definitely forget all about Alice-my-friend. The image of Alice as the young girl that became my friend when we were children is now irrevocably replaced with Alice-the-sexy-Head-Girl. I throw myself on my bed and just stare at the ceiling. That's just great isn't it?

I don't know for how long I'm lying there. My head is buzzing with disturbing thoughts that I can't seem to get out of my head even though I'm trying. It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before, 'cause – come on – I'm an18-year old lad. Honestly, you just can't expect me to be a virgin still. And I blushed! I never blush, nope, never-ever! I didn't inherit that from my trait from mother, thank Merlin. What kind of a prankster would I be if I wouldn't be able to tell a little white lie without my face turning into a tomato? Wouldn't be able to look all innocent then, would I? But I flushed.

Eventually I have to get up, I have classes after all and I'm hungry as well – can't live without breakfast, can you. Mom says I'm just like Uncle Ron when it comes to food, but hey, I just have a healthy appetite if you ask me. I enter the great hall and spot Fred immediately so naturally I go sit with him.

"Morning", he grumbles, not really a morning person. It takes a while for him to start functioning like a normal human being, so I'll just leave him be, it's better that way trust me I know. Unintentional magic can be a real pain in the arse, especially when it comes from Fred, he's has a very creative person even when he doesn't do it by purpose.

"Morning". I start to collect my food; eggs, bacon, 3 pieces of bread with strawberry jam or honey, fruit, 3 pancakes, some cereals with milk and some juice. The same as I always have. I sit there and munch at my breakfast in peace and quiet when all of a sudden Roxanne – Fred's Twin sister – throws herself down at the bench opposite of me. And when Roxanne's there of course Alice is too. I look up and yup - there she is – now fully clothed thank Merlin. She sits down quietly besides Roxanne, her eyes not meeting mine but looking everywhere else. I can understand that, guess she's still embarrassed. Well that's fine by me, because I think this is really awkward. It is, after all, Alice-the-sexy-Head-Girl that I'm might be in love with that is sitting right in front of me.

"Good morning lads, what a wonderful day it is," Roxanne proclaims happily and helps herself to some toast, she just loves mornings. Fred just mutters something like _yeah, right_, but otherwise doesn't say much. We're used to it so no one takes offence. Sometimes I wonder how twins can be so alike in some perspectives and so different in others. I mumble _good morning_ before I continue to eat. It's so much easier to look at my breakfast than risking meeting Alice's eyes. There's a silence for a few seconds while both Alice and Roxanne choose what to have for breakfast.

"Man, that essay about human transfiguration was difficult to write, don't you think," she asks, and puts a bit of an apple in her mouth. (As you can probably guess, we have a transfiguration essay due today).

"Yes", Alice replies and looks down at her pancake.

"No, it was okay," I answer and continue with yet another pancake.

"…" (Fred never really responds in these early conversations, it's usually just the three of us – Alice, Roxanne and me - that talks). Then there's a silence again. Roxanne looks disencouraged, I guess she expected more. Well I'm not really in the mood for talking I am avoiding to look at Alice if you don't mind Roxanne!

"I heard we were going to rehearse the _patronus_ charm this afternoon I DADA. Isn't that exciting?" She tries again to start a conversation. I can help but cast a glance at Alice and of course she has to look at me in that exact same moment. She's really pretty. She quickly lowers her eyes again and her cheeks become slightly pink.

"Yes," Alice mumbles.

"Uh huh," I agree. Roxanne looks perplexed and maybe even a bit annoyed. I guess one-way conversations aren't that funny but I really want to finish of my breakfast and just hurry to class. (Wauw, just stunned myself there a bit, did I actually think that? Yes, I think I did).

"So, I was thinking about this prank we could do…" Oh, goody, here she goes again, will she never shut up? Fred's head jerks upwards and he has a glint in his eyes.

"What prank," he wanted to know. Well, that woke him up didn't it! Roxanne just ignores Fred and shoots both Alice and me a piercing look.

"Okay you two, what the hell is going on here that I don't know about. None of you practically said a word this entire morning!" I suddenly found my last piece of bread very interesting. I think I will leave it to Alice to explain that one. (Oh, great, I'm turning into a coward aren't I? Dammit.)

"Aww Roxanne, that hurts". I raise my eyes for a second. Alice is rubbing her side. Guess Roxanne just elbowed her. Good for me that I'm sitting opposite her, she can't reach me here. I can't help but smile a bit cockily at that, but then Roxanne kicks me on my shin.

"Aww Roxanne, would you stop doing bodily harm at us," I complain and rubs my now sore shin. I try to glower at her, but then Alice tries to hide a laugh behind her hand and I can't help myself, I start to laugh. Maybe it's a bit of an awkward laugh to begin with but when Alice joins me it escalates and we are laughing our heads off. A fair bit of the other students in the hall turn around to look at us but we can't seem to stop ourselves. It takes a couple of minutes before we are able to calm down. Roxanne is smiling at our odd behavior but is looking very confused. Well, you can't really blame her can you?

"Have you finished now? Can one of you please tell me what the hell is happening?" Even Fred is looking at us, now fully awake. I look at Alice and she just shrugs her shoulders resigned, even though her cheeks are still a bit rosy. Then I clear my throat:

"Well Roxanne, we kind of had a – situation - this morning..." and I tell her the whole story (except for the Alice-the-sexy-Head-Girl-thoughts and anything like that). "So as you can imagine, the whole thing was – to put it lightly – a bit awkward and I guess we didn't quite know how to handle it." Both Roxanne and Fred started smiling half way through then they began to chuckle and in the end Fred was howling with laughter. Of course everyone in the hall was now thinking we were up to something, so a lot of them hurried to leave. (Can't really blame them though, usually when we're like this it ends up in a huge prank at some time or another.)

Alice and I were smiling to each other. It was nice to be able to look at her again. Roxanne seems elated – clapping her hand and all as she pronounces:

"Oh my god Alice, do you realize that you will be at the receiving end of a lot of envied stares when this gets out? I mean you have practically been naked with James Potter. You just saw the hottest guy in Hogwarts in nothing but his boxers! (Hottest guy in Hogwarts a.k.a: Me. Mark you, that's not my own words, they actually made poll and I won.)" Alice groans and lets her head fall into her hands while I smirk.

* * *

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A short one this time…**

_Tuesday the 17__th__ of November, lunchtime._

Roxanne wasn't kidding this morning. The two first classes of the days, double transfiguration and double potion are now over and we are sitting in the great hall for lunch. And everybody is staring in our direction, whispering and pointing at us, well mostly at Alice. It's crazy if you ask me. Roxanne is talking about something, maybe I should listen…

"And then these two 5-year girls come over, one of them wanted to know if you've got a nice body James, and the other one asked Alice if it's true that you've got a tattoo at your chest." She rolls her eyes and snorts. "Like you would have a hippogriff on your chest!"

"It's a Hungarian horntail," Alice blurts out and immediately her eyes widen and her hands are lifted to cover her mouth. I can't help but smile and raise an eyebrow at her. Noticed that one did she? Guess she wasn't that scared after all. I feel like puffing my chest, but I resist it. Both Fred and Roxanne stare at Alice and then me.

"Sorry, what did you say Alice", Roxanne wants to know. Fred is looking excitedly at me.

"No way man, tell me you haven't gotten a tattoo without telling me about it!" I just shrug my shoulders and sneak a glance at Alice. She's blushing again. Hope it doesn't become permanent. I smile widely at them. Fred and Roxanne are still looking questioningly at me but I say nothing (Fred just told me not to you know…). Roxanne hits my arm.

"James, will you answer!" I hold my hands up as to surrender.

"Okay, okay you violent little creature. Alice is correct."Then I continue with my lunch and I just know that I'm driving everyone crazy. I like it. Now Fred nudges his shoulder against mine.

"Well enlighten us dear cousin, or do we have to torture it out of you." He even stopped eating. I lean just a tiny bit forward and the others do the same.

"Look, it's nothing big okay. Dad and I were in Muggle London one day during the summer holidays and we passed a tattooist. He knows I've wanted one for years so when I stopped to look at the window, he asked me if we should go inside. He told me that if I seriously wanted a tattoo he was okay with it, a long as I had thought it through and wouldn't regret it later. So I got one of a Hungarian Horntail. I think he was actually kind of proud of me when I told him what I wanted."

Alice was smiling. Fred and Roxanne looked shocked.

"Uncle Harry let you have a tattoo? Are you serious? Does Aunt Ginny know?" Fred was babbling a bit if you ask me.

"Yes he did. I think he knew that at some point I would have one whether or not he approved, so he kind of chose to make sure I got it done properly. Yes I'm Sirius, that's my middle name and no, Mom doesn't know yet but I guess she will eventually."

"Wow!" Fred was impressed, mostly by my dad I think and I understand that. Dad's cool. Besides defying the most evil wizard of time, he's also the best farther you can get and he didn't even have anyone to learn it from if you disregard Granddad. I looked at the clock.

"We have Charms in ten minutes, so we better get going." All four of us rose and left the great hall. Fred and Roxanne were walking close together in front of Alice and me, whispering about something and I couldn't help myself. I moved closer to Alice and put my arm around her shoulder. She turned her head to watch me with a smile grazing her lips and put an arm around my waist in return. For a moment there I forgot what I was going to say and my stomach contracted for at second. Damn she's pretty. She broke the spell again herself.

"So James Potter, what's up?" I smirked at her.

"Ohh, nothing much Alice Longbottom, except that I think maybe the Head Girl is checking me out." Her cheeks colors again and she releases herself from me and slaps my arm. I'm grinning slyly at her. She sticks her tongue out at me and goes to grab Roxanne's arm. She drags her along, away from Fred and me.

"What did you do now James," Fred wants to know as he walks beside me.

"I didn't do anything my fellow prankster. I believe Miss Longbottom just liked what she saw this morning, that's all." He nods with a grin on his face. We've reached the class room. Just outside the door Fred innocently ask me:

"What about you Head Boy, did you like what you saw?" Lucky for me, I get to leave the question unanswered because Flitwick's starting class right now.

**babiixilyx3:**Yes, poor Alice, it can't be easy to be friends with the children of George Weasley and a marauders grandson.

Thanks for reviewing – keep it coming (ALL of you…)


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday the 17__th__ of November, evening._

I've still got a problem. Here I am, sitting in the Heads common room in front of the fireplace again and I've reached a conclusion. I don't think my feelings for Alice will go away any time soon. In fact, it only seems to get worse.

You see, one of the Rawenclaw boys approached me earlier today. He wanted to know if Alice was good looking beneath all the clothes she usually hides her figure behind. Would you believe it! I got really angry and told him off. If Alice doesn't want to show her body off to the entire school then I'm not going to be the one to tell anyone either. I nearly gave him a detention but stopped myself right before the words left my mouth. I think that would have been slightly out of bounds, don't you agree?

Then later on, I saw Alice talking to Sam Wood, the Gryffindor Captain. Up until today I've always appreciated him as a good acquaintance of mine, you know someone who obsesses over quidditch as much as I do (and sometimes more – I know, it's crazy isn't it?).

They were standing in an empty corridor, pretty close to each other I might add, and they were talking. I swear I saw Sam eyeing Alice when she looked in my direction because of the noise my feet were making when they hit the stone floor. I'm sad to say it, but I, James Sirius Potter, the hottest guy in Hogwarts, was jealous at Sam Wood in that moment. You don't get jealous if the girl is just a friend to you. Nope. I don't even know what I said to them, but I left as quickly as possible so I wouldn't do anything stupid. Like going over there and dragging Alice with me like a caveman.

I groan and rub my eyes. This is just stupid. Women – they always cause trouble, and now Alice has reduced me to a Neanderthal. I lean back in the couch and close my eyes. Maybe it will all go away if I just ignore it. I hear the portrait opens. Nope, of course I can't have a break. A few second later I feel Alice place herself next to me in the couch. I scent of Jasmines hits my senses (I know that because we share a bathroom, otherwise I wouldn't know it, OKAY!). I don't say anything. After a while it's Alice who breaks the silence.

"All right there James Potter," she asks me and grabs my hand. That's Alice Longbottom to you – sweet, kind, caring. She knows something is up when I don't speak a word to her (I'm usually a very talkative person; it can be hard to get me to shut up actually). I turn my head and studies the lines in her face. Her head is turned towards me and her eyes are watching me, waiting. She squeezes my hand, as to encourage me. I sigh.

"I saw you talking to Sam today," I finally say. She nods.

"Yes I know."

"The two of you looked friendly." She shrugs her shoulders as if it's nothing to worry about.

"Yes, well I guess we were. Sam is nice." I search her eyes to see if there more to it than that.

"Do you like him," I blurt it out, and immediately I want to hit myself for being so obvious. I groan inside myself. Way to go James Potter; act as a lovesick little boy. I'm SURE she will answer that one for you! (I'm sarcastic here if you shouldn't have noticed it). Alice doesn't even smile; she just turns her entire body towards me.

"As a friend – yes I do, but nothing more." I nod, at least that's a good thing. None of us are saying anything for a couple of second but then she asks me:

"Why, James?" Oh boy, she wants to know why. Should I panic now? What will I tell her? Her eyes are still watching me; they still have the kind look but now also seem a bit curious.

"It's just – nice to know, you know?" I cringe inwardly at my answer. Stupid James. Not quite as well articulated as normally. Alice let her hand catch the lock of my fringe that always has a way of its own. I can't take my eyes of her, she has me hypnotized.

"Because if I didn't know you like I do, I would say you sounded jealous James Potter". I have to swallow a lump in my throat. Her I guess there's no time like the present, right? I hold her gaze and murmur:

"Well, maybe I am." Alice looks at me a bit confused and – hopeful? Nah, I'm hallucinating. (Stop that James; it's just wistful thinking on your behalf.)

"But, why? He's a friend of mine like you are my friend." Now I have to turn my head away from her. The fire in the fireplace is dying. Soon there will only be embers left. She's waiting for an answer so I take a deep breath.

"Well, maybe I want to be more than your friend." I hear myself say it out loud, not quite believing it. So now it's out in the open I guess. I can feel myself beginning to blush and I know my ears getting just a tiny bit red. Great, that's just great, thank you very much stupid Weasley genes. She doesn't say anything, so I risk a glance at her. She's smiling and her eyes are twinkling.

"Finally! James Potter, it was about time you figured that out. I thought I was going to wait for you forever." And then she cups my cheek and kisses me! My sweet, wonderful and amazing Alice is kissing me and I think it would be rude not to kiss her back so I do exactly that.

_Wednesday the 18__th__ of November, waiting for Alice before going down to breakfast._

I'm leaning against the back of the couch waiting for Alice to come down. I can feel myself smiling contently and I probably look like an idiot – just standing there smiling like a fool, but I can't seem to help myself. Being in love with Alice Longbottom does that to you. I think of last night. She told me she'd been in love with me for half a year and was waiting for me to notice her as more than a friend. Good thing I finally did then.

The door to her room opens and she approaches me. She's smiling and I smile back at her while I capture her hand and draw her closer. She seems a bit shy, like she doesn't quite know what to do with herself I guess.

"Hi," she whispers to me and glances at me through her eyelashes. Her long hair is hanging lose beneath her shoulders and I can't resist to run my fingers through it. Then I cup her head in my hands and draw her into a kiss. (It's incredible how fast you can become addicted to these things).

After a while (Read: When the need for oxygen can no longer be denied) we break apart and she's beaming at me. I simply can resist it and I lift her of the ground and spin around in circles, both of us grinning like the crazy people we are. Eventually though we have to get our things and leave the Heads dorm. As we are walking towards the great hall to get some breakfast, I can feel that something's bothering Alice, so naturally I ask her what it is. She doesn't answer right away, but suddenly she blurts:

"How am I going to act? How will we tell everyone? What if they all hate me for being your girlfriend?" She looks so nervous and adorable at the same time that I just have to lighten the mood a bit.

"So, you're my girlfriend, huh?" I guess that was the wrong answer to her question, because all of a sudden she pushes me away and tries to hit me at the same time (By the way don't tru to do that, it's two opposites, won't work either way then). She is still grinning though so it's probably not too serious. I just laugh at her while I try to defend myself by grapping her violent hands. I seize the chance to get a quick kiss but I guess that was wrong of me too.

"Stop that you git." I just grin at her. Then her eyes become two narrow slits and she gives me this meaningful look while pointing her wand against me.

"I would run if I were you". And as the clever guy I am, I run.

I succeed in avoiding her hexes even though one of them came very close. Eventually we have to slow down a bit both of us, because running and laughing at the same time is kind of hard. When we do stop we have, unnoticed by ourselves, entered the great hall and I think we realize it at the same time.

"Oh, we're here," Alice mumbles with a smile playing at her lips. Her eyes are shining with glee and her hair is looking a bit wild and I simply love it. Impulsively I lean over and kiss her and I swear that I only meant it to be a short one, I really did, but Alice kisses me back and – Yeah, you get the picture. She should wear a warning sign: DON'T KISS ME, YOU WILL BECOME ADDICTED.

I the back of my mind I register the silence that ensues us. Then the whispering starts, the sniggering and the catcalls to. Alice suddenly withdraws and looks around her. And here comes the blush and I'll tell you, it would make a Weasley proud! I just grin slyly. She makes a feeble attempt of hitting me but then decides to hide her head at my chest instead and I hug her. Yep you guys, this lovely girl is taken.

I lead Alice to the Gryffindor table to where Fred and Roxanne are sitting with identical smirks on their faces. Well, I'm hungry, so I start eating but Alice just take some fruit and a bread roll to put in her bag. Roxanne then decides to break the silence:

"So, the two of you are together now," she asks with a sly smile.

"Yep", I answer and take a bite of my pancake. Alice just smiles and nod. I think she's a bit embarrassed by the whole kissing-in-front-of-everybody, but – hey – she will just have to learn. She rises from her chair and Roxanne joins her. She directs her next words to Roxanne:

"Yes, we are. Took him long enough but I finally got the Head boy to notice me. Guess he must have seen something he liked yesterday huh?" She kisses me on my cheek, links arms with Roxanne and they stroll of to class giggling. And I'm just dumb-struck while Fred is laughing his head off. That little minx, I think she did it on purpose! And I can't help but smile even though I probably look like an idiot right now.

**That's it, I finished my first fanfic, I'm so proud **** I think I will add an epilogue, but it will probably take me a couple of days.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Epilogue_

Sometimes I think Alice should have been a slytherin – she can be very sly sometimes. The best of Fred, Roxanne and mine pranks, are the ones where Alice helped us, so we wouldn't be caught. That girl sure does know a lot of different spells, and some of them are scary! Furthermore she made this cunning play to make me notice her. You would never guess from her appearance that she can be a bit slytherin-like – but sometimes she is. Why would I say that? Well, just hear what I have to tell you:

Here we are on the platform 9 ¾. It's the Christmas holidays and we've just left the Hogwarts express. Everything is chaos. The younger students are running around, trying to find their families among the other hundreds of students, bird cages, suitcases, bags, parents, siblings… I think you get the picture. They will have to learn to agree with their parents where to meet beforehand, that's what my family has been doing and it works.

I'm on my way to meet up with my family. My hand is linked with one of Alice's so we won't be separated. She's going home with me for tonight and half the day of tomorrow before she's going home to Prof. Longbott – I mean Neville and Hannah (I always mess around with the names in the holidays).

I think she's a bit nervous because her grip is really tight. I don't understand why though, she's known my parent for her entire life so what's there to be nervous about? They're not that scary you now? All my dad ever did was to defy Voldemort and… (Okay, okay, forget it, sarcasm isn't working in my favor here).

I can see my parents now. They're standing together, talking. Dads arm is around mom's shoulders and her arms are circling his waist while her head is resting at his chest. They are both smiling and still look like a couple in love, even though it's been ages since they got married. I think that's pretty fantastic. I hope I'll find that someday too if I haven't all ready. I stop and look at Alice, wondering... I think I need to kiss her properly, before we go back home. Who knows when we'll have some peace and quiet of our own? Therefore I kiss her. (I know, I know, deep, deep, down, I James Sirius Potter is a hopeless romantic, but if you ever tell anyone I will deny it with every fiber of my being and no one will believe you!).

Alice's a bit surprised but welcomes the kiss nevertheless and for a short while, we just enjoy each other. Then we resume our walk towards mom and dad. I notice Albus and Lily have all ready arrived. Oh well, they probably shouldn't stop and kiss anyone on their way (Lily better not, she's my little sister you know!).

Now mom has seen us and she waves. I wave back with my right hand as Alice is crushing my left. Man she's strong… It's not like mom and dad doesn't know about us or anything 'cause Lily wrote and told them – nosy little sister. Of course that lead to mom writing me for details but when I just replied – _Yes, I'm with Alice_ – she wrote Lily back and I'm pretty sure they have been gossiping behind my back. Well, here we are.

"Hi mom, hi dad". I accept a hug from both of them. Mom would kill me if I didn't and it's nice anyway. I haven't seen them since this summer and I like my parents. Then mom gives Alice a hug and smiles at her. I can see that makes Alice relax and actually smile back. Way to go mom!

"Hello Ginny, hi Harry," Alice greets them. Without further notice mom links her arms with Alice and Lily and starts talking:

"Hello Alice. Well, I officially welcome you to the Potter family. Lily and I am very happy to have you, we've been outnumbered for way to long. I'm sure you can tell us a lot of embarrassing things about James that we don't know about." The mom turns her head and smirks slyly at me. I just stick my tongue out at her.

"In return we will tell you about all the awkward moments from James' past, show you photographs of him with a diaper and from the time where he decided to urinate his name in the snow one winter". I just stand there, staring at her. What has just happened? Why is my mother turning her back on me, her own son? (Not that I'm sorry about the whole pissing my name in the snow or anything, any boy should try to do that once in his life, and I actually look absolutely adoring as a two-year old wearing a diaper.) I look at my dad and he's trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

Ohh, now I get it… Mom is seeking revenge for the thousands of times when I played a prank on her. Well, too bad for her, I will not get embarrassed by anything she has to tell Alice, I was a child after all, children do strange things. She will never get me to blush, nope, I'm just not that shy and I don't blush. Alice is beaming.

"You know what Ginny? That sounds absolutely wonderful. Has James ever told you about the time where a prank backfired on him in transfiguration and left him standing almost naked in the front of prof. McGonagall at the end of class?" What! I think my chin just hit the floor and I think I'm blushing. I didn't think anyone saw that!… Mom just sent me a gloatingly look and drags Lily and Alice away while she says:

"Nope, he sure hasn't, but we would like to hear about it very much!" I'm dumbfounded. I think I can hear Albus snigger and dad just pads my shoulder while he's laughing. Mom just took my girlfriend and turned her against me! Alice – you're a traitor! Great, that just fantastic!

Alice the-fake-Rawenclaw Longbottom will be the dead of me someday, I swear. She's the only one that can make me blush and what does that tell you? I think I'll marry her some day.

FINISHED

**Wauw, I'm so proud of myself, I really like what I have created. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as did writing it!**


End file.
